


May you not

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Some more bad poetry, i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this bloody Stiles on tumblr... again...idfk???</p>
            </blockquote>





	May you not

**Author's Note:**

> One day ONE OF MY MUMBLINGS HERE WILL INSPIRE SOME FRACKIN FANART... :)

May you not want  
The blood from my mouth  
To touch your tongue  
To coat your mouth  
To weave between your words  
As much as I want  
To push myself  
In such sheltered spaces  
To share not blood  
But life


End file.
